memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed fictional characters
The following is a list of unnamed fictional characters. Holographic Bashir 62 characters Dixon Hill series characters Hotel Royale characters Janeway Lambda one characters Burleigh's "deceased" wife This woman was said to have acted as a buffer for Lord Burleigh's overbearing personality until her "death". According to her father and brother, Beatrice Burleigh missed her very much, and hadn't gotten over her death. Despite this, Beatrice claimed to have given her first sampler to her mother more recently. She later broke her mother's tea cup, one with flowers on it, and was sorry for having done so. When Lucille Davenport went to Lord Burleigh with her concerns about Beatrice's supposedly "false" belief that her mother was alive, he asked Davenport to drop it. ( ) The Adventures of Captain Proton characters Photons Be Free characters Lies, rumors, and aliases American missionary This American missionary was also a plastic surgeon, who at one point lived in China. In 1930, to explain "Chinese" Spock's oddly shaped ears to a police officer, James T. Kirk explained that as a child, the Vulcan had gotten his head caught in a mechanical rice picker and was treated by this doctor, who happened to be living nearby at the time. The officer, unswayed, continued to detain them. ( ) }} Archer's parents These parents of "Valerie Archer" were starship officers, something which prompted Chakotay to label her a Starfleet brat while conversing with her in 2375. They were a part of "Archer"'s backstory used by the member of Species 8472 that had assumed that name. According to "Archer", she'd seen half of the Alpha Quadrant as a result of their postings. ( ) }} Bashir's "patient" To avoid having to linger and explain his over-watering and killing Keiko O'Brien's Idran hybrid bonsai trees, Julian Bashir told Miles O'Brien he had an operation to perform. When Miles asked who the patient was, Bashir said he'd find someone. Later, the doctor expressed his regrets to Keiko, saying he had left a patient on the operating table. ( ) |Given that this was supposed to be an excuse, it is likely that Bashir lied about having a patient on whom to operate.}} Cusak's attacker Trying to get the attention of a distracted Bashir, Lisa Cusak pretended to be attacked by an unknown lifeform. Alarmed, Bashir cried out to her, only to hear an unfamiliar voice claim to have eaten Cusak. This further disturbed him, and the voice continued, asking him why he cared that Cusak had died, as he hadn't been listening anyway. The "voice" was in fact Cusak herself, something Bashir realized after the "attacker" also remarked on his inattention. ( ) Iconian scientist In an attempt to prove that Harry Kim would fall for anything, Tom Paris claimed to have been on 's bridge when an Iconian scientist hailed the ship, claiming he had a trans-dimensional gateway that could take them anywhere in the galaxy. Kim didn't believe him until B'Elanna Torres "confirmed" his statement, saying she'd also been there when he contacted them and believed that they'd be home by the end of the week. Kim finally believed him, prompting Torres to declare that Paris was right about Kim. ( ) }} Jakara's father This Malcorian was the father of "Rivas Jakara". He suffered from the same birth defect that Jakara did, which caused his hands to appear unlike those of most Malcorians. He was part of William T. Riker's improvised cover story while operating under the Malcorian alias of "Rivas Jakara" in 2367. ( ) }} Kalara's crew This crew was made up by Kalara in 2263 of the alternate reality as part of a story to lure the to Altamid. ( ) }} Kapec's parents These parents were invented by Flint in 2266 to explain Rayna Kapec's presence on the planet Holberg 917G. He claimed that they had died in an accident while working for him and had made him her legal guardian. In reality, Kapec was the latest in a series of androids created by Flint himself and as such, had no mother or father. ( ) }} Kodrak's son This child was invented by Worf to legitimize his claims that a polaron emitter that Odo, operating under the Klingon alias Kodrak, had brought into the Hall of Warriors, was a tinghamut, a Vulcan children's toy seized in raids on the Archanis sector and therefore harmless. Worf told "Kodrak" to give the toy to his son, and the "Klingon" agreed. ( ) }} Native American legend characters In 2372, in an effort to communicate his feelings to Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay made up an ancient legend that he claimed existed among his people. It pertained to an angry warrior finding peace by vowing to protect a woman chief and her tribe. ( ) Starfleet ghost This man, wearing an old Starfleet uniform, was apparently seen by Kenicki while the was trapped in a Tyken's Rift in 2367. He rode the lift near the warp core, and when it opened, he was gone. Gillespie told Miles O'Brien about the story, but O'Brien didn't believe a word of it. ( ) }} Starnes' relatives In 2268, Tommy Starnes claimed to have relatives that lived on Marcos XII when asking Captain James T. Kirk if he and the other orphaned children from the Starnes Exploration Party would be taken there. He said this to hide their true motives for wishing to go to the planet. ( ) }} Turkish pirates These pirates were part of "Catarina"'s explanation to a hologram of Leonardo da Vinci for how she came to the Americas. She promised to tell him about them later. ( ) }} Literature Butler The butler was a small part with only two lines in Beverly Crusher's play Something for Breakfast. In 2369, she offered the part to Jean-Luc Picard.( ) , as neither Picard nor anyone else was ever seen playing the role.}} Dara's brother This boy was the brother of . Together, they somehow wound up in the land of Tagas. ( ) }} Evil changeling This changeling was a character in a Yaderan story. Dared by the Great Minra to turn into a loaf of greenbread and was subsequently eaten. ( ) |According to , the story was reminiscent of the Hindu story "Brahmin and the Tiger".}} "Falor's Journey" monks These monks, mentioned in "Falor's Journey", lived in the city of . Though Falor sought fulfillment from them, he left unsatisfied. ( ) }} "Frame of Mind" characters These two characters, a doctor (played by Data) and his agitated patient (played by William T. Riker), were the lead roles in Beverly Crusher's play Frame of Mind. ( ) Humpty Dumpty characters Neither the king or his men could put Humpty Dumpty back together again. ( ) }} The Never Ending Sacrifice family This family was the subject of the Cardassian repetitive epic novel The Never Ending Sacrifice. The story followed them over seven generations, during which they, as Julian Bashir summed it up, "lead selfless lives of duty to the state, grow old and die." ( ) }} Odo's romance novel characters This male and female were involved in a love scene in a romance novel read by Odo in 2373. Quark read a passage out loud detailing a tense romantic moment between them, which caused the Changeling no small amount of embarrassment. ( ) }} Please, Take Me With You characters This little girl was to be the subject of a story co-written by K.C. Hunter and Julius Eaton. Herbert Rossoff imagined her as a " lonely little girl" who made friends with the "empathetic aliens" that would "teach her how to smile". ( ) Rumpelstiltskin King This king was the queen's husband and the father of a baby. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, he lived happily ever after with them. ( ) Messenger This messenger witnessed Rumpelstiltskin dancing, singing and laughing because he thought the queen would never guess his name. ( ) Queen This queen was the king's wife and the mother of a baby daughter. Upon being told by the messenger what Rumpelstiltskin's name was, she guessed wrong twice; first Harry and then before finally answering correctly. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, she lived happily ever after with them. ( ) Queen's baby This baby was the child of the king and queen. Rumpelstiltskin wanted her for his own, but the queen managed to vanquish him and thus regain the child. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, the child lived happily ever after with the king and queen. ( ) }} Snail and turtle Trip Tucker once saw a cartoon with two snails, one named Fred, riding a turtle. ( ) Movies and television Jessica's son This baby was a character in an unnamed soap opera Neelix and Kes became interested in after having time travelled back to 1996. He was the son of Jessica and either Blaine or his twin brother . ( ) }} The Day The Earth Stood Still Humans These Humans watched Klaatu's flying saucer soar through the sky in the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. ( ) File:The day the earth stood still, Cogenitor.jpg|Played by unknown performers File:Day the earth stood still cogenitor 2.jpg|Played by unknown performers Riddle ensign This ensign, according to a riddle posited by Neelix in 2376, was stranded on an Class L planetoid for a whole year, with nothing but a calendar, yet was found in perfect health. Neelix's answer to the riddle was that he ate the s (dates). Tuvok initially dismissed his answer as having "no basis in reality", but he later suggested that an alternate solution was that the ensign ate the sundaes (Sundays). ( ) }} Category:Fictional characters